guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quick Shot
"Shoot an arrow that moves twice as fast. " This description is wrong because the bow fires twice as quickly as normal while the arrow moves at the same speed. :So by that reasoning, the casting time of 1 is also inaccurate? — ::Amont:: 20:59, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::: Yes it's 1/2 second or something — Skuld 02:26, 6 July 2006 (CDT) before all the abuse of this skill due to misunderstanding, i'd like to explain what it is good for. arrow moves twice as fast therefore, in x amount of time you will shoot twice as many arrows. You double your dps. i have actually just run some tests with burning arrow (highest damage bow elite) and quickshot. A zealous longbow, max range; the burning shot outperforms quick shot, again, with favourable winds, it still outperforms quickshot. However with favourable winds and read the wind, they both have an average of 28 dps, however realistically quickshot would win here as it is twice as hard to dodge. 21:51, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Mr buck rogers Most useless Ranger elite ? I see absolutely NO use for this skill. Its a waste of elite status.. better take Called shot with some nicer elite. Your comment suggests you haven't ever used this skill. :I agree.. completly different skills — Skuld 05:23, 12 July 2006 (CDT) ::How does this compare with Punishing Shot? I'm bit confused. So this arrow moves twice as fast? (reduced firing arc, more accurate when using flatbows) or just fires faster with normal arc/accuracy? Robin the NOOB 07:32, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :Activates twice as fast, as you will. Like savage shot time (can you link your name to User:Asestar (= )— Skuld 07:35, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::Both. It works as the description and stats say. --68.142.14.19 07:38, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Soooooo... wouldn't this Elite skill be worse than Called Shot, a Normal skill??--marcopolo47 22:41, 9 March 2007 (CST) People still don't get it: activation time –Ichigo724 23:37, 10 March 2007 (CST) Like Poison Arrow is to Apply Poison, I think Quick Shot is to Read the Wind, but rather that adding damage, it's a flat 1 second shot that doesn't rely on your attack speed and also improves with expertise. I guess it'd be useful for spiking with preparations or interrupting dazed foes. Could also be a good way to spread burning with Mark of Rodgort and Ignite Arrows. needs no recharge.. its just another skill no one uses, or ever used. 11:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :And/or unblockable imo.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :re "...doesn't rely on your attack speed...". Wrong. Every attack skill is affected by attack speed modifiers. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:46, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Useful Spiker Think about the spike it can provide. I once met a couple of rangers who decided to use Quick Shot and Called Shot and some other skills with Kindle Arrows and Conjure Flame... we got spiked down. I dont know about you, but its a decent skill, whether a spiker or not. User:Kiega123456789ooo 20 June 2008 new note I'm confused. How does a lower speed help eliminating post-fire delay? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:07, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :Usually you have to perform a complete draw arrow -> shoot -> finisch animation when using your bow. So you have to time your Attacks with that animation (that depends on the Bow used). No matter how fast your Skills recharge / activate, you have to wait till your Animation is done and you can fire again. This is not the case for Quick Shot, you can shoot again immediately after it. ::But then you are just telling me that Quick Shot has no post-fire delay, which is different from the note saying the "lower speed" is related to eliminatiion the post-firing delay. So I will rephrase my question: Is the lower speed related to the lack of post-fire delay as the note claims? And actually, isn't the speed HIGHER? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:25, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::Also, what is the regular fire speed of various bows (if they are different). We only have information on refire rate, it is not separated into the firing part and the post-firing part. From the way the note is written it seems the the firing part of all types of bows are certain to be longer than 1 second, but otherwise we have no data on the subject. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:30, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :::There's no relationship between the activation of QS and the delay besides maybe that QS isn't 1/2s activation so doesn't have the additional delay. The note saying you can use skills immediately after is just stating the obvious. But, the note saying that the "unstated aspect" (which is in the description as a 1s activation) causes the lack of delay is just odd. I'm removing the note. --68.142.14.33 03:54, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :::Despite syntax, post-firing delay is incorporated into the firing speed of each bow. For example, a shortbow has a "2 second firing speed" which, in practice, turns out to be that the time it takes to draw, fire, and recover from the shot takes exactly 2 seconds. The reason why it's firing speed is stated as 2 seconds is that in effect one shot is fired every 2 seconds. The reason why Quick Shot has an "unstated aspect" about it is obvious to someone who has used the skill before. With a skill like distracting shot, you actually fire the arrow in 1/2 second. Unfortunately this does NOT lower the firing speed of the bow down to 1/2 second, so if you have a bow with a 2 second firing speed, you will pause and be unable to perform any action for 1.5 seconds proceeding the use of the skill. Quick Shot, on the other hand, reduces the firing speed of the bow down to its 1 second activation time. That is if you have a Short Bow with a 2 second firing speed, while using Quick Shot, that firing speed is reduced to 1 second. Hence there is no pause following the use of Quick Shot. --Zepath 06:52, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::::The pause after distracting shot is not the bow's "natural" post-shot delay. It's an intentional delay caused by the skill. Before the patch that changed it, there was no delay and it acted the same as QS. --68.142.14.45 21:28, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :So I assume that quick shot essentially increases your DPS by increasing your attack speed. So unlike usual IAS, the ATTACKS are what increases the attack speed? I haven't bothered with it yet, but I'll just play around with it, seems like a fun skill. In any case, the notes could be clearer I think. :My personal thought about the skill is that it's not going to have much practical use since rangers aren't really DPS-ers, and the real point of this skill is to increase DPS by increasing attack speed as well as likeliness of hitting (shot speed). I'll still play around with it of course. Since you will be spamming this attack, I assumne high expertise and preperation+enchantment+spirit with quickshot spamming is in order, maybe an interrupt or two added in. Hmmmmm. A/E or A/Mo for damage, I wonder. Silk Weaker 10:40, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :Oh, and one thing, if the activation stays as 1, and since tiger's fury would not (?) interfere with that, wouldn't having IAS in this build actually be a bad idea? Silk Weaker 10:42, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::because this is a timed skill, IAS will have no effect on it. it will however accelerate your other attacks--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:47, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::: Yes, so whereas if you use IAS normally, all your attacks are sped up, when you use it with quick shots, only non-quick-shots are actually receiving any benefit. Since one with quickshot would be spamming the skill, I can only conclude that a quickshotter benefits less from IAS than other ranger builds...? So I really don't think the notes section should encourage use of IAS to "further speed up bow attacks". Might be misleading for those who are only reading through. Silk Weaker 22:46, 11 August 2006 (CDT) A very good example of what you can do with this skill lies in the Quick Needler build over at Tested, where you spam Quick Shot and Needling Shot for continuous and constant damage. Kessel 01:22, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Bringing up an old topic, but does this elite let you, for example, hunter's shot-->quick shot-->savage shot, all in quick succession? or is there a delay after quick shot is used? :Quick Shot has no aftercast delay, so yes, you could do that combo. --Kale Ironfist 08:22, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Advice "If other skills are cast on the user, such as Judge's Insight, or on the target, such as Barbs and Mark of Pain, this skill is even more effective." So bow attacks are more effective if you use skills that enhance the effectiveness of attacks? Wow, useful advice!—Aranth 01:25, 1 October 2006 (CDT) well if you attack 33% faster and have 20% more damage from judges insight you deal just under 60% more damage than usual which is the sort of stacking benefit i believe he is talking about Ah, well, I'll edit to try to make that clearer. —Aranth 04:57, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Judge Insight doesnt give 20% more damage. It only gives 20% armor penetration and deals holy damage. User:Strike When Ready :It actually doesn't deal Holy damage, it deals Light damage. But yea, it is still well used in conjunction with Quick Shot. Entropy 16:21, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::I agree its pretty obvious. It's like saying Using skills that deal fire damage works well with mark of rodgort =P 24.177.37.19 23:54, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Attribute: Unlinked You have to use a bow if you want to use that skill. Consequently it should be linked to Markmanship. But it isn't. Why? Hundred Blades also doesn't change by skilling on swordmanship, but its linked to that attribute because you will need a sword to double strike. -- Zerpha The Improver 09:13, 8 February 2007 (CST) :So are Magebane Shot, Dual Shot and Called Shot. And? How does it make any difference? >_> –Ichigo724 19:53, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::Rangers only use bows. It is still a bow attack. If it was organised your way nearly every ranger skill would be in marksmanshipNecromantic Biscuit 02:07, 9 August 2007 (CDT) a fresh look at old skills You could use it to almost totally shut down a Dazed caster. Although you could never afford the energy cost of a Concussion Shot, Quick Shot combo, a Choking Gas, Quick Shot combo could work, at least in theory. This could also work for Necromancers who have an Icy Bowstring and want to make the most of Spinal Shivers. - jzf 22:10, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Waste of a skill slot. Punishing Shot, Magebane Shot or Broad Head Arrow if you're going for interrupts. –Ichigo724 22:14, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :: Magebane Shot maybe, but you would have to make sure every shot lands on a spell. Quick Shot is spammable as soon as the target is Dazed. You could hit the target with a whole handful of Quick Shots by the time you've waited for the other skills to refresh. - jzf 01:47, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::Every 2 seconds isn't that great. I'll take one of the 3 I listed above, combined with distracting and savage over QS any day. –Ichigo724 10:02, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::::You're forgetting that you have normal attacks in between Quick Shot. If you're using a Short or Flat bow, you're firing every second. That's decent damage, that can still be combined with the interrupts of Distracting or Savage Shot. --220.233.103.77 10:26, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::::No you aren't. Normal shot (2s) -> QS (1s) -> repeat. 2 second gap. –Ichigo724 10:32, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Your mathematics would be correct if you hadn't forgotten that Quick Shot has 1 second activation time, 1 second recharge. So you're still getting an extra attack in between normal bow shots. --220.233.103.77 10:47, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Your normal shots don't continue while QS'ing. Constant attack-> quickshots results in 2pause->shot->1pause->shot. –Ichigo724 11:05, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::Every 2 seconds isn't that great. I'll take one of the 3 I listed above, combined with distracting and savage over QS any day. –Ichigo724 10:02, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Two interupt skills with either four/five/eight/ten/fifteen second timers are better than having a single elite with a one second timer? How do you work that out? - [[User:Seph Valentine|'jzf.']] 08:52, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :::::The fact that they're hard interrupts, not based on luck. –Ichigo724 10:35, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Skill Description Is it just me or is the skill description for this skill a little deceiving? The way it's described, it makes it sound like a less powerful version of Called Shot(Which it's not). Maybe it should be,"Shoot an Arrow Twice as Fast." or change it to a 1/2 activation time... Axl Geist 20:37, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :It already activates twice as fast as a normal shot (almost 3 times as fast as a hornbow shot). –Ichigo724 09:31, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::My bad :(.Axl Geist 21:44, 18 April 2007 (CDT) --What this actually does... for those who still don't know-- It acts like a spell, unlike other Bow Attacks which uses the Bow's attack time as an Activation Time, Quick Shot's Attack/Activation Time is always set to 1, meaning it moves 100% faster than a Shortbow and Nearly 170% faster then a Hornbow. Though to weaken it a bit it has a recharge of 1, though you can lower this with various skills. Note: It's also not effected by Attack Slowing Hexes. :Skills with activation times are affected by skills which reduce attack speed. --Fyren 01:41, 16 July 2007 (CDT) I added quickshot for and used it for about 2 months. Capped punishing shot and have used that ever since, i reckon punishing shot > quickshot when it comes to interrupting. choking gas doesn't work very well with quickshot either if that's what you're thinknig, only 8 seconds and you can't bring practiced stance cause that's an elite as well (duh arenanet thought of that). So punishing shot ftw. :It is good for triggering stuff like Barbs, Mark of Pain, etc. Also it's good when used with damage boosters like Read the Wind and Favorable Winds. --Guild of Deals 22:16, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Effect with Increased attack speed Some have said that it does not make the attack faster when you have attack speed buff on, but as far as I know, that was just speculation. Both attack speed buffs and hexes seem to affect all attack skills, whether they have a cast time or not. Using IAS with this isn't too great though, because quickshot has a recharge time (which I believe was added a while back), meaning you'll still have to wait if you plan on spammign the 1 skill. You could still use another skill/attack though. Now with rapid fire u can easly get the most of IAS for ranger you can consider new options... Needs buff...... Now MANY bow attacks have 1sec activation time, don't you think this should have some buff? Maybe no recharge...... :Its recharge is also one second, and moves twice as fast. This skill is amazingly good for spreading degen through apply poison. Its not as bad as it looks.Gorbachev116 02:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes it is. 76.185.168.84 02:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Make it do +10damage or unblockable or no recharge and 3x speed. Lost-Blue 02:07, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It doesn't need a buff at all. Its perfect the way it is. I put together a build, with quick shot and kindle arrows and dual shot, did 70 DPS on master of damage. Maybe you should actually use it before you make judgements. Its harder to dodge, short recharge. 1s casting time. It doesn;t need a buff. :::::compared with nearly all others bow attack, this one clearly need a buff or something... 18:04, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Broken Link The link to Razorjaw is broken... well it always ends nowhere on my browser. Big Bow 02:22, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Works fine for me [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:22, 17 May 2008 (UTC) One of the best (and only?) uses Chaining many bow attacks into a rapid combo, such as here: The point is you start to move from left to right, Slot, Quick, Sundering, Quick, Hunter's, Quick, Savage or if it's recharged, Sundering, Quick, Hunter's, Quick, etcetc and to Savage at some point, if set as is shown on bar: 1, 2, 3, 2, 4, 2, 5, is the quickest chain. The 1 second activation time makes it possible to pull off all the attacks in rapid succession, leaving a healer to manage about 500 health lost in just 5 seconds. Energy is hardly a problem, since at 13 Expertise with Expert Focus QS and HS will cost 1 energy, using a zealous bow will make them free and spammable, and all the other shots will cost 4 energy, still easily manageable, plus they get 9 extra damage. Favorable is there just for the extra damage and to speed up the rest of the arrows if using a longbow or flatbow, though the preferred one is either recurve due to the small arc or shortbow for the closer range, hornbow then again to benefit from the 10% innate armor penetration and the chained attacks. Lightning Reflexes will also help speed up the combo, and can replace FW if desired. For an extra attack aswell, one can take Penetrating Attack over Favorable for yet another piece into the chain to make it indefinitely spammable, until you run out of energy in the end. But hey, it's just my favorite skillbar for PvE, so it's fair for no one else to like it -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf :Try posting on PvX wiki RandomTime 21:54, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ain't touching that website, not even with a stick reaching 50 IWAY's effect range. Many people just flame QS, while it does have its uses. Case closed, anyways. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf :::Could bring warmonger's and make it a double speed super spammable interrupt but we also have punishing and magebane which almost provide the same... 06:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Activation time? Anon added note that it takes only ½ to use. It reminded me of the ranger interrupts, so I'm not touching it atm, but could someone please check? (Don't have access to gw atm) -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I believe him, look at the top of the page Roland Cyerni 19:10, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's indeed the same as the ranger interrupts: The skill activation is actually half. The other half is grabbing the arrow, which cannot be interrupted (unless you weapon-swap/spam esc). --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't, so I removed it. I've tested this and other 1 second activation bow skills and builds that exploited then, and they have a 1 second activation time. Amy Awien 09:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::You can't test it against other 1s attack skills because they all operate on the "1/2 way through interval" attack. Instead try it against, say, Flare. --JonTheMon 14:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::You appear to be making assumptions about my methods of testing, how do you think I've tested this? And what would you suggest? Amy Awien 18:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::From your first comment, it seems you compared the activation time of QS and other 1s/a Bow Attacks. Jon suggests comparing against Flare or some other spell with 1s/a. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Mhh, I understand, but with 'and' I didn't mean comparing. I've tried a 'machinegunner' just after the update almost two years ago and before the recharge-nerf to Penetrating and it's brother you could combine them with QuickShot for a steady 1 second firing interval. I've never noticed any glitches or oddities. ::::::I am curious what you mean by 'comparing to flare' or even comparing to another bow-atack. To test activation time I 'stack' bow attacks; when 1 attack is firing I queue the next, with a framegrabber I can then determine the time between the two arrows 'leaving' the bow, or the time between the moments that the damage numbers appear and it's far more precise then looking at the attack-animations. Amy Awien 19:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, and please, stop reverting back to the anonversion, that is, if you, like me, want this 'encyclopedia' to contain reliable information rather then nonsens. First show why it would be 1/2 second. Amy Awien 20:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What you should time is the time it takes for the skill activation bar to appear, fill and disappear. Compare Flare and Quick Shot. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I just went out with this, Power Shot, Precision Shot, Needling Shot, and Sundering Attack on my skillbar, all of which list a 1s activation time. They all activated/animated in exactly the same manner (except for the specifics of the flashy effects, of course), and it appears that the complete activation time (from the beginning of one skill the beginning of the next when queued together) is 1s, with the arrow leaving the bow at ~0.5s. ::::::::I also checked some 1/2s activation bow attacks, and they act differently. The complete time is ~2s, but the arrow leaves the bow at a little before 0.5s. ::::::::So it looks like the 1s bow attacks behave differently from the 1/2s bow attacks - the 1/2s attacks apparently have some sort of aftercast delay, which is absent on the 1s attacks. That would be justifiably confusing to most players, and we should make a note of it somewhere. —Dr Ishmael 21:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::It's very well-known that the bow interrupts have a massive aftercast of about 0.75s --Gimmethegepgun 21:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Rupts pretty much always have aftercast delay. Nothing new there, and just as confusing as any other aftercast delay, if you ask me. Also, wasn't the aftercast 1.75, which is the "long aftercast" (whereas .75 is the normal Spell aftercast)? --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:26, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, for an atacker, who normally doesn't get aftercast, that's huge --Gimmethegepgun 21:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Multiple people have broken our only revert once policy in regards to that note, whether in adding or removing it, after the first time it was removed. I ask that everyone refrain from re-adding it again, until such time as we have proper research/evidence posted here and have come to a consensus. —Dr Ishmael 20:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Every single attack skill in the game (might be some special exceptions) that has an activation time hits (for projectiles, starts to move; if you're right next to the target it would hit though) halfway through the listed time. Agonizing Chop and the PvP version of Mystic Sweep, for example, hit in 1/2 second. The remaining 1/2 is the "follow-through" so to speak that finishes the attack animation. For most (all?) Ranger interrupts there is a delay of about 1.75 seconds during which you can't do anything. Or maybe .75, I haven't played for like a year or more. There isn't a real delay after other timed attack skills if you follow up with another one, thus why you can chain stuff like Quick Shot, Penetrating Attack, Precision Shot, etc. As for stuff that moves at normal weapon speed, I don't remember at the moment if they actually hit halfway through a weapon's swing or not, but I assume so. Disrupting Chop fpr example should hit at around .67 seconds. (T/ ) 03:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Nerf I thought the whole point of this skill was the lack of aftercast. Now that they added that, is it still worth using? :Was it ever? [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 14:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Needs unblockable really. That's the only way they can make this usable imo. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok now this skill really has no point existing. Might as well use Crippling Shot now, since it also moves at 2x speed. -- 16:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now that the aftercast delay has been added, this skill is useless... It's only real use without the delay was in spike builds with it wont work with now. Unwisesage 02:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::This sucked in spike builds as well lawl ::::::Well the real use of this build was Skill X - Quick Shot - Skill Y - Quick Shot - Skill Z - Quick Shot. Which is pretty useless now Nytemyre 09:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Ironically, no one really cares I removed the note about the concise description again. Yes, I know I'm toeing the line on 1RV, but really... who cares? The Notes section on skill articles is supposed to be used for important things that players might not otherwise realize about how the skill works, or good combos to use it with, or things like that. Wasting that space (and the viewer's time reading it) with a note about the concise desc being longer than the normal one (by a whole 4 characters, whoa!) is non-productive. In any case, the definition of "concise" is "expressing or covering much in few words; succinct," NOT "short." Heck, Anet even acknowledged the fact that concise descriptions might be longer in the update notes that introduced them: "Concise descriptions are a new style, and are generally shorter in length." So really, there's nothing ironic about this skill's descriptions at all, and there's no worthwhile reason for keeping that note. —Dr Ishmael 03:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 07:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::/agree -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC)